


The Truth Revealed

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: After accidentally bumping into Kurt, months after their break-up, Blaine finds out who one fourth of 'Pavarotti' is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This the first story in this series from Blaine's point of view.
> 
> I have tagged it as not Blaine friendly, because even though I have tried to refrain from bashing him (I do actually like it), I think I might come across that way a little.

Kurt was graduating in less than a week.

 That was the first thought that sprung to mind as soon as Blaine woke up.

He couldn’t believe the school year had gone so fast. It still felt like it should only be still September. Blaine wished it still _was_ September. Back then, he and Kurt had still been happy. They had been in love and ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

It didn’t seem possible for things to go as dramatically wrong as it had.

But they had. It had been almost two months since he and Kurt had broken up. Almost two months since Blaine had found out that Kurt had been sleeping around with someone behind his back.

At the time, Blaine had been beyond furious; he didn’t even think there was a strong enough word for how hurt and betrayed he had felt. Looking back, even he could be the first to admit that he probably acted a little rashly and that maybe trying to go through Kurt’s phone probably wasn’t the best way to approach their issue.

Kurt had unfriended him from all his social networking sites almost immediately; now Blaine couldn’t even search for Kurt’s user names. Even Kurt’s – _their ­_ – friends had been banned from updating Blaine on Kurt’s life.

Since their break-up, they had barely spoken unless it was absolutely necessary. Considering how often they had spoken before, the complete lack of communication from Kurt had been almost as heart-breaking for Blaine as the actual break-up itself had been. Blaine thrived on communication; he needed that connection with people to feel like himself. To feel alive.

Being cut-off so severely had been jarring to Blaine and he had only just come to terms with the idea that he couldn’t reach for his phone to text Kurt as and when he felt like it.

Blaine had already decided that he wasn’t emotionally prepared for school before he had even gotten out of bed. He needed a day to himself, without the constant need to prove himself in class or Glee club. He fired off a text message to Sam, telling him that he wasn’t going to be in class so his friend didn’t worry, before going about getting dressed.

He was going to head to the Lima Bean, grab a cup of coffee, before going for a drive. He didn’t know where he would end up; but Blaine knew he needed to get out of the city.

*

The Lima Bean was quiet when Blaine stepped through the door, even though it was still relatively early. He went there enough to know that he had just missed the morning rush of students and businessmen, and would likely miss the mid-morning swell of PA’s running errands for their bosses.

Blaine was in the middle of deciding where he was going to sit, when his eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

Kurt had apparently decided to skip school that day as well.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stood by the counter trying to decide what to do. It had been a long time since he had seen Kurt outside of school, and Blaine didn’t know what to do. His heart was telling him to go over and say hello – even though Kurt was pretty likely to tell Blaine to get lost – but his head was reminding him that Kurt had cheated on him. He should be angry – and stay angry – for a lot longer.

In the end, it was Blaine’s feet who made the decision for him.

He was standing next to Kurt’s table before he realised.

When he sensed someone standing over him, Kurt looked up with a brilliant grin on his face. The grin quickly turned into a scowl when he realised that it was Blaine he was looking at.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, sounding a lot crueller than Blaine had ever heard him before.

Blaine frowned. “I just wanted to say hi,” he replied. “Sorry for bothering you.”

He turned on his heel and walked away. He had moved five steps, before he heard Kurt call, “Wait!” Slowly, Blaine turned around, but made no effort to move closer to Kurt again. “Sorry,” the older teenager said. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

Relenting, Blaine allowed himself to head back over to the table and slid into the seat opposite Kurt. “How – How are you?” he asked, sipping his coffee.

A small smile slowly spread across Kurt’s face again as he replied. “Good, actually.”

Blaine felt a stab of jealousy when he answered; he wanted Kurt to still be pining over him and regretting taking the path that led to him becoming a cheat. “Do you have a start date for NYADA?” He figured talking about college was as good a place as any to start a conversation. 

Kurt frowned in response to his question and Blaine couldn’t help wonder what he had said wrong. “You don’t know?” he asked. Blaine just looked back at him blankly. No one had mentioned anything about NYADA to, or around him, so he didn’t know what Kurt could be talking about. “I didn’t get in.”

Blaine drew in a sharp breath in response to his words. He had watched Kurt’s audition; he had been so sure that the other teenager’s performance of Not The Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz, would have guaranteed him a place at the prestigious school.

“What?” he exclaimed. “Why not?”

Kurt shrugged with an uncaring look on his face. “No idea,” he replied. To Blaine’s amazement, he sounded like it wasn’t actually the end of all his plans for the future.

“Are you going to re-apply?” Blaine asked, feeling like his mind had been blown. All of the school year, it had been about Kurt getting into NYADA; now that he hadn’t gotten in, Blaine couldn’t work out what Kurt was going to do with his life.

Again, Kurt shrugged and took a drink of his own coffee. “I doubt it,” he replied. “I start NYU next fall, so I think I’m going to refocus my efforts there, instead.”

Blaine felt his eyes widen. “I didn’t realise you’d applied for NYU,” he whispered. “What are you going to do until then?” Part of Blaine’s brain – the traitorous side – wanted Kurt to say that he was staying in Lima so there would be a chance for them to reconcile and get back together.

The smile on Kurt’s face brightened momentarily. “I’ve got a job, actually,” he replied. “Dalton are trialling a TA program, and I’ve been hired to help Mr Smithson with French, with free room and board.”

That was a surprise. If there was one teacher who hadn’t liked Kurt during his brief stint at Dalton, it had been Mr Smithson. He couldn’t imagine the two of them working together so closely, especially not voluntarily.

Kurt still wasn’t done speaking, though. Or dropping all the bombshells onto the darker haired teenager apparently.  “I figured, since I already knew the school, it would be perfect.” He smiled to himself, before adding, “Plus, my boyfriend still attends the school, so it’s even better for everyone.”

Blaine felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs at the other’s words. Kurt had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who attended Dalton. It had to be the person who Kurt had cheated on him with. That thought made Blaine feel frozen inside; if the boyfriend had been in the picture since Kurt had attended the boarding school, that meant Blaine had been kept in the dark for a lot longer than he would have thought.

“I – I didn’t realise you had a new boyfriend,” Blaine eventually managed to stammer once he had gotten over his shock.

Kurt nodded his head and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could speak, his eyes flickered to a point behind Blaine, somewhere over his left shoulder, and a brilliant grin almost split his face in two.

Blaine didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to see who had put that smile on his ex-boyfriend’s face. He didn’t want to know who ‘Pavarotti’ was.

Of course, the universe wasn’t on his side and Kurt’s new boyfriend stepped up to their table. Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself for the revelation, and looked up to see who the new comer was.

To say he was surprised to see Sebastian Smythe standing beside the table was a massive understatement. This couldn’t be right; he and Kurt didn’t even get along, Blaine thought to himself. 

Unless, the mutual dislike the two had for each other had been an act and they had been stringing everyone along pretty convincingly.

“Hey, Babe,” Sebastian greeted, swooping down to press a kiss against Kurt’s lips. “You ready to go? We still need to pick up the others if we want to make it to DC before dark.”

Kurt nodded and began gathering his things. While Kurt packed up, Sebastian’s eyes drifted over to Blaine. “Oh, hey, Blaine!” he exclaimed, as though he had only just noticed that he was sitting with Kurt.

“Sebastian,” Blaine replied, feeling as though he was numb.

Surely this wasn’t happening to him. His ex-boyfriend was not in a relationship with Sebastian; he just couldn’t be. And to make it worse, they were heading off for a trip to Washington DC with a group of others; who these other people could be, Blaine had no idea.

Kurt got to his feet, finishing off the remainder of his coffee. “I’ll… I’ll see you later, Blaine,” he said softly, smiling a little bit at Blaine, before accepting Sebastian’s outstretched hand.

Blaine returned the goodbye and watched sadly as Kurt was escorted from the coffee shop by Sebastian - by his boyfriend - leaving Blaine staring after them, with the cold realisation that Kurt had truly put their relationship behind him.

*


End file.
